


Baltagul xTwilight [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions I [1]
Category: Baltagul - Mihail Sadoveanu, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: Cracky xover of crack





	

| 

**Fandom:**

Baltagul, Twilight 

**Pairings:**

Bella Swan/Jacob Black 

**Rating:**

G 

**Length:**

16s (Romanian)/18s(English) 

## Streaming Audio

**Romanian:**

**English:**

## Downloads

  * [MP3 Romanian](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/micro-battle%20of%20epic%20proportions/baltagul%20ficlet.mp3)
  * [MP3 English](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/micro-battle%20of%20epic%20proportions/baltagul%20ficlet%20eng.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
